dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Song Ji Eun (1990)
Perfil thumb|250px|Song Ji Eun *'Nombre: '''Song Ji Eun (송지은) *'Apodo: Ssongji (Que significa: Canción Elemental) *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Bailarina, Compositora y Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento: 'Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura: '160cm *'Peso: '45kg *'Tipo de sangre: O *'Signo zodiacal: '''Tauro *'Agencia:' TS Entertainment Biografía Jieun es hija única, y fue criada por su tía (por parte de madre), debido a que sus padres tenían que trabajar mucho, eso duró hasta que la crisis del FMI. En el colégio solía tener excelentes notas, lo que hacía que sus padres se enorgullecieran de ella. Luego, nunca expuso su amor por la música. En 9°, en una encuesta para el colegio, de que querían ser cuando grandes, Jieun no aguantó, por todo el estrés de los estudios, y decidió por revelar su amor por la música, y expresar sus ganas de convertirse en una cantante famosa y exitosa. Para no tener la desaprobación de sus padres, mintió diciéndoles que iría a clases extras de matemáticas, pero ella iba a una escuela de música, y tenía un trabajo de medio período en una tienda. Fue cuando empezó su fase rebelde, en que ella solamente quería perseguir su sueño hasta concretizarlo. En la escuela de música, la cual frequentaba, uno de sus profesores le ofreció para ser una de las profesoras de canto, en duda, mintió sobre su edad y aceptó. En un princípio encontraba raro, porque sus alumnos la trataban formalmente, y ellos eran más viejos que ella, y empezó a sentirse culpable por mentir y decidió por decirles la verdad, y dar las clases adecuadamente. Mientras trabajaba como profesora de canto, y estudiaba, fue llamada para cantar un OST de un drama de la MBC, "Learming to Fly" para “Air City”. En la escuela donde trabaja, el director formó como una mini agéncia musical, dónde ella y otros estagiários del lugar, formaron un grupo musical llamado "Brown City", con 12 personas, y se presentaban de 2 en 2 semanas en clubs, alcanzando muchos fans. '''Carrera en solitario' El 3 de Marzo de 2011 lanzó su primer álbum digital en solitario y se presentó con el tema "Going Crazy" con la colaboración del rapero de TS Entertainment, Bang Yong Guk , siendo un gran éxito. El 24 de Septiembre de 2013 se dió a conocer el título de su primer álbum en solitario: "Hope Torture". Salió a la venta el día 30 de Septiembre. Dramas * Remaining Love (KBS, 2013) c''ameo '' * Shut Up Family (KBS, 2012) c''ameo'' * More Charming by the Day (MBC, 2010) cameo Temas para Dramas *''If Only I Could Go To You'' tema para God's Gift - 14 Days (2014) *''It's Cold tema para Take Care of Us, Captain (2012) *''Home-sick ''tema para The Lawyers of The Great Republic Korea (2008) *''Bi Chun Moo Ga tema para Bicheonmu (2008) *''Learning to Fly tema para Air City (2007) Programas de TV *'2011:' Immortal Song 2 *'2011:' Family Variety Bouquet *'2013: Song Challenge (con secret) Discografía '''Mini-álbum Singles Colaboraciones *Coma - B.A.P (2013) *Secret Love - B.A.P (2012) *Let's Go - G-20 (2010) *Get Up - Untouchable feat. Eluphant (2010) *Give My All - Untouchable (2009) *Empty Place - Kim Dongwook (2008) *Give You - Untouchable (2008) Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop: 'SECRET **'Posicion:' Vocalista principal y bailarina. *'Hobbies: '''Pasar tiempo con amigos, tocar el piano, cantar, componer canciones, bailar, hacer deporte y tejer. *'Familia:' Padre y madre. *'Especialidades:' Cantar, bailar, componer canciones y tocar el piano. *El sueño de su infancia era ser azafata. * Era originalmente aprendiz de JYP Entertainment, ahí iba a debutar en un grupo de 4 chicas junto a Hyorin de SISTAR, U-JI (ex-EXID y actualmente integrante de BESTie) y Min de Miss A . Sin embargo, los planes no salieron bien y su debut se canceló. *Hizo un dueto junto a Jerry con la canción "Going To Love" en el Mnet Super Concert (4-Julio-2010) *En los Mnet Idol Chart de mejores cantantes con MR removido quedo en decimo lugar (10), ganadole a artitas como Jung Yong Hwa de CNBLUE, Lee Hong Ki de FT Island, Heo Ga Yoon de 4minute, Suzy de Miss A, G.O de MBLAQ, Yang Yo Seob de B2ST / BEAST y Kim Junsu de 2PM. *Participó en Inmortal Song luego de la salida de IU , junto a Yoseob de BEAST, Jonghyun de SHINee, Hyorin de Sistar, Yesung de Super Junior y Changmin de 2AM. *Conformó un grupo llamado "Middle School" junto a su compañera de grupo Hana y Bang Yong Guk de B.A.P . El grupo era de hip-hop, pero ella no rapeaba. *Si pudiera intercambiar su vida por un día elegiría ser Sunhwa porque siempre está ocupada, tiene actividades planeadas para el día entero. *De 10º a 12º, grabó sobre 60 guías demo para artístas como Ham Sowon, TTMa y Jang Haejin. *Debutó en solitario en Marzo de 2011 con el single ''Going Crazy, el cual cuenta con la participacion de Bang Yong Guk de B.A.P . *El 28 de Marzo de 2014 comentó en Twitter : "Me siento atraída por los videos de Instagram, pero me he apegado tanto a Twitter... ¿Qué debería hacer? (En serio)". Finalmente, el 14 de Abril de 2014 decidió crearse una cuenta en Instagram . Categoría:TS Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KCompositor Enlaces *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Daum) *Perfil (Nate) *Cyworld *Fancafe *Twitter *Instagram Categoría:TS Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KCompositor Galería Videografia thumb|left|300 px|Yesterday - Song Ji Eun feat. Hwanhee thumb|right|295px|Song Ji Eun -Going Crazy Feat Bang Yong Guk Categoría:TS Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KCompositor